MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe bio Virginia Pepper Potts
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE EARLY LIFE: At some point in her life, Potts worked with Aldrich Killian, though she did not enjoy the experience. Potts then worked in finance at Stark Industries where she found an error in Tony Stark's recent calculations. She rushed to Stark to correct the mark forcing her way to see him past bodyguards using a pepper spray. He was impressed and hired her as his Personal Assistant, nicknaming her Pepper as a joke. IRON MAN I TONY GOES TO ARIZONA: When Stark and his best friend Rhodey visited the Yuma Proving Ground to test a new Stark Industries weapon, she was present. After testing it, Pepper gave the weapon's specifics to the generals who where present. IRON MAN IS BORN: After Tony Stark had a one night stand with Christine Everhart after a party to celebrate Stark, Pepper greeted her the next morning with her clothes, coldly escorting her out. A few hours later, Stark went missing in Afghanistan. When he returned from Afghanistan after his capture and escape, Pepper along with Happy Hogan greeted him at the plane's landing site. She expressed her gratitude that he returned and not having left her looking for a new job shedding a slight tear. She accompanied him to get a burger from Burger King and to a press conference where he announces that Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons. At the conference she was approached by Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. for an interview with Tony Stark to debrief his escape from the Ten Rings. STANE BETRAYS STARK: Later, she visited to Tony Stark's workshop to bring him a cappuccino and bagel and he asked her to help him replace his Mark I Arc Reactor with a new one before telling her to destroy the old one. She took the old reactor with her, and decided not destroy but put in a glass frame and engraved it. She then told it is her birthday, to his surprise, and having expected him to forget she told him she had bought a gift already. At Stark's annual charity ball, Pepper wore "birthday present" and was asked to dance by Stark. Both felt nervous about talking about their feelings for each other and went to take some air where they nearly kissed before Pepper asked for a martini. Stark left to get the drink but then exits the party after Christine Everhart provides him with pictures and information of the Ten Rings, outfitted with Stark Industries weaopons, leaving Pepper. DUEL OF LOS ANGLES: When he returns, Pepper was angry but after Stark told her he needs to destroy the weapons and stop the Ten Rings, Pepper agreed to help him. He gave her a USB to copy all the files from Stark Industries realizing that Obadiah Stane ordered the Ten Rings to kill Stark. Leaving to arrest Stane with Agent Phil Coulson and other agents, they are confronted by him in his Iron Monger suit. Stark arrived in a de-powered Mark III armor and battled Stane, where he told Pepper to overload the main Arc Reactor, which killed Stane and charged up Stark's Mark I Arc Reactor, saving his life. She waslater present at a press conference where Tony Stark announces he is Iron Man. IRON MAN II Six months later, Potts was promoted to Stark Industries' CEO while Tony Stark was getting his affairs in order. Unbeknownst to her, he had developed terminal complications from the poisonous side-effects of the Arc Reactor's palladium core. As a result, he began to spiral out of control and eventually his increasingly reckless behavior pulled them apart entirely. Their reconciliation came on a night when Stark's arch-rival, Justin Hammer, unveiled his latest military marvel, a series of humanoid combat drones. When the drones activated and attacked Stark, apparently of their own accord, Pepper and Natasha Romanoff confronted Hammer and demanded they be shut down. When they found that Hammer had lost control of them, Romanoff departed to deal with them while Potts remained at the expo. Stark swooped in and saved her when she strayed close to one of the damaged drones right before it was about to explode. Pepper was extremely scared and quit the job of being CEO, giving it back to Tony. Tony and Pepper then kissed after awhile and then James Rhodes interrupted them saying that they looked like "two seals fighting over a grape". AVENGERS I War for Earth'Pepper Potts is having a romantic date with Tony Stark at the top floor of the Stark Tower, but they're later interrupted by the sudden arrival of Agent Phil Coulson, who has to crash J.A.R.V.I.S.'s systems in order to get into the tower, since Stark is trying to close him outdoors. Pepper has befriended Coulson during their previous meetings, and asks him about his personal life, as well as convincing Stark to listen to him and to read what documents he's giving him. Pepper is well aware of the Avengers Initiative, due to Stark's inability to keep a secret (especially a government-related one that he cares little for), and she manages to convince her boss and boyfriend to help S.H.I.E.L.D. save the world from Loki. She then caught a flight to Washington, D.C. to work on the zoning of three more Stark Industries buildings.xxx'Battle of New York'''Later, when the Chitauri have started their invasion, Pepper is on a private plane, safe in distance from the battle. Tony Stark, before sacrificing himself to destroy an atomic missile sent on Manhattan, tries to call her on the phone, but she doesn't hear it and doesn't call back.xxxxTony and Pepper redesigning Stark Tower after the Battle of New York.After the battle, when the Avengers are disbanded and everyone comes back to their normal lives, Pepper rejoins with Stark, helping him redesign and rebuild Stark Tower together while having their romantic moment. IRON MAN III '''Nightmares: After the battle of New York, Tony Stark found himself troubled by acute insomnia and doubting his ability to protect "the only thing he couldn't live without", Pepper, in a world of gods, aliens and other dimensions. He isolated himself in order to create more armor, forcing Pepper to become the head of Stark Industries once more. This strain resulted in him becoming increasingly distant from Pepper, as his efforts to ensure that he could protect her ironically drove him to spend less time with her. One day Pepper was visited by an old acquaintance, Aldrich Killian, who asked her to join his organization A.I.M. and told her about a serum they had developed called Extremis, an offer she declined. Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion After Tony Stark publicly threatened the terrorist Mandarin, Pepper tried to convince him to leave the city, but then scientist Maya Hansen arrived at their mansion to warn Tony about the Mandarin as well. Shortly thereafter, armed helicopters attacked the mansion with missiles. In order to protect Pepper, Tony commanded the Mark XLII to form around her. Once Pepper and Maya were safe outside the collapsing structure, Tony summoned the suit once more, this time to himself, in order to defeat as many terrorists as he could. During the attack, he was left for dead. Later that night, Pepper found the helmet of a destroyed Mark VII, and noticed it contained a message from Tony Stark, telling her he was actually alive, but couldn't return home until he found the Mandarin. Pepper and Maya Hansen moved to a safe place as the latter apparently wanted to tell Stark something else more than to be in alert for Mandarin's attack. Hansen revealed to Pepper she had been working on the Extremis and that her boss, Killian, was selling it to the Mandarin. Killian found them, but it was revealed that Maya was still working for him and not against him, that they needed Tony Stark's intellect to stabilize the virus, and that Pepper could be used as an incentive. Battle on the Norco: Pepper was injected with Extremis, and taken to the Norco, a docked oil tanker where Killian intended to keep her as collateral and as a trophy. As her Extremis infusion progressed through its second bonding stage, he also ushered the Iron Patriot armor into the room, which then deposited President Matthew Ellis onto the floor before them. Pepper was shocked when Killian explained how the President was to be executed, before he stuffed Ellis back into the suit and sent him back out. The execution was interrupted when Tony Stark and James Rhodes launched their rescue attempt, but were caught by Extremis soldiers. After several minutes of fighting explosions rocked the room where Pepper was imprisoned, sending her tumbling out onto a gantry, and almost to within reach of Stark. He tried grabbing her, but failed, and Pepper plummeted to the deck of the tanker. Her Extremis virus saved her from the lethal fall however, regenerating the damage from the fall. When she came to, she found Killian advancing on Stark. She intervened with a surprise attack of her own, first bashing Killian away with a metal bar, then with a Stark explosive and repulsor ripped from a passing Iron Man armor. Detonated by the repulsor, the explosive munition obliterated Aldrich Killian. After being reunited, Tony and Pepper reconciled. Stark promised Pepper he could find a cure for the Extremis in her body, but also that he would no longer be obsessed with his job, as he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the Clean Slate Protocol, which caused every Iron Man armor to be destroyed in a firework-like explosion, in celebration of Christmas. AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Maria Hill became an employee of Stark Industries,6 apparently reporting directly to Potts. While on the phone complaining about the Congressional hearings she was attending and the ludicrous number of poorly-trained (in Hill's opinion) agents of the FBI and other agencies tailing her, Hill realized that Melinda May had arrived, and told Pepper she'd call her back. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron man Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Avengers Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.